CHIT CHAT
by Nikki-dina-kittysWorth
Summary: Fang is just a bored kid with a computer. Meeting friends this easy is just freaky. Maybe a girlfriend? How about a strange girl who just pops up everywhere? Fang is just too weirded out about how things between him and this Max girl is taking things. All because of a little CHIT CHAT. FAX, EGGY, MALAN.


**Another Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope it's good! Please review! This is like a game mode fanfic, so it will be read differently. Hope it will be easy to read.**

**Fang's POV:**

**"Angel! What are you doing in my room!" I yelled at my little sister**

**She knew better than to come in my room without my authorization. "I was looking for my IPad. Have you seen it anywhere?" She was crocheted down by my bed. Probably looking under it. "No. I'm sure it's not under the bed. It would be lost forever if it were under there." She made a scrunched up face and stomped out of my room.**

**I sighed and sat down at my computer desk. Feeling bored, I got on to Google and looked for a Chat site. Im very lonely, okay? Don't judge me. I fount one that was called CHIT CHAT. It seemed pretty legit, so I got on and made a account. The thing is, it was more like a blog site.**

**Username: Fang-tastic-PoP41 James. **

**Password: **********

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Bio: I'm a bored teen kid who is looking for some people to talk to.**

**Music: Black Vail Brides, MGK, Sleeping With Sirens, and A Day To Remember**

**Movie: Devil's Rejects**

**Song: Maybe Someday by Teen Hearts**

**Book: Don't read**

**Hates: Society in general**

**After setting up my account, I started browsing through the site for some people to chat with. I saw a few that looked interesting and checked them out. Just as I was about to click one, someone had requested a chat with me. I wanted to see the bio first.**

**Username: IggyTart 27 James. **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Bio: I'm kinda off my nut, but learn to love. I'm into talking and hanging out with my bros.**

**Music: Matt and Kim, Panic at the disco, and The Frey**

**Movie: Napoleon dynamite**

**Song: Let's Go by Matt and Kim**

**Book: Batman comics**

**Hates: Normal people**

**He seemed pretty cool to me. Actually if you ask me, I think he might be insane. Oh well. We all have our opinions. I decided to talk to him. Oh God, he better not be gay. I don't hate gays, but I don't want a relationship with one.**

**Fang: Hi.**

**Iggy: Hello stranger. How ya doing?**

**Fang: I'm fine. So ummm what do we talk about?**

**Iggy: let's talk about...**

**Oh hell, he better not say sex. Let's not and say we still didn't.**

**Iggy: School. Hehe. You thought I was ganna say sex, huh?**

**Fang: Wow dude, you got me. I was actually afraid you would say that.**

**Iggy: Ha! You just fell for the Iggy-effect. So, how is school? I mean what school you go to?**

**Fang: I won't tell you my school, but I will tell you my State. I live in Arizona.**

**Iggy: Cool. My girlfriend and her sister live in Arizona. Wait, what town?**

**Fang: You have a girlfriend? I never would have thought. Oh, and I live in Phoenix.**

**Iggy: Hey! I'm a pretty good looking guy. I've got babes on me everyday. But, ya know. I got a girlfriend who I'm crazy for. She lives in Gilbert Arizona.**

**Fang: Does she know you stalk her?**

**Iggy: Oh haha. I got to go. I'm really hungry. I need da Munchies! I'll add ya dud. Oh, how about XBox live?**

**Fang: Sure. See ya man. We'll play Ghost sometime. Bye.**

**Iggy: Bye man.**

**I got off his chat and began looking for more people to chat with. Some people were really weird. Some girl said she likes science and her pet rat. I fount another one that looked pretty cool. I of course was going through the Bio. No way was I going to randomly talk to a weirdo.**

**Username: Max-da-Grate&Powerful 98 James. **

**Age: 14 (going on 15)**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: I'm a girl with attitude and I've got the guns of a man. I love to play video games and to chat with bros.**

**Music: Bring me the horizon, A Day To Remember, and Icon for hire**

**Movie: Alex Cross**

**Song: Ghost in the Machine by Ghost Town**

**Book: The fault in our stars**

**Hates: Ostriches**

**She seemed okay to talk to. She wasn't online yet, so I would check it out later. I turned off my screen leaving my computer on. I got up and ran down the hall to my brothers bedroom. "Hey squirt. I think I can smell dinner. Come down with me." He was sitting in his game chair playing a racing game on PS3. "Fine. Where is Angel? Is she down there?" "Most likely. Hey, have you seen her IPad?" He hesitated and got up slowly. "I have. I think Lissa has it." He walked towered me and out the door. I followed him down stares and sure enough, Lissa was sitting on the couch playing on it. I walked up behind her and said "Hey, Angel is looking for that." She looked up at me and sighed "I'm trying to get money on this for her birthday present. I don't know what to do. Do you know how?"**

**"Nope. Maybe your little Sam knows how. He's like a technology wizard from the land of Zelda." She smirked "Zelda was the girl, you dengis." Wow. She got me. Never thought she would know that. Hell, I should have known that.**

**After eating dinner, I went up stairs to see if that girl was on. She sure was. I didn't know how to start a conversation without sounding weird. Well, here goes.**

**Fang: Hey.**

**Max: Salutations, dude.**

**Fang: I'm new at this, so...**

**Max: That's understandable. Well, let's start out with our reasons for why we are on here.**

**Fang: Okay. I'm on here cause I'm bored and I felt kinda lonely I guess.**

**Max: My sister met her boyfriend on this, he was pretty nice. He told me I could make friends on this and chat with people who have the same interests.**

**Fang: I see. What is his name?**

**Max: Iggy. He's a nut.**

**Fang: I know him. I'm friends with him on this site. IggyTart27.**

**Max: That's him. He's a wacko, right?**

**Fang: Yep. He said something about his girlfriend living in Arizona. I'm guessing that would be your sister and you.**

**Max: That's right. I'm about to play XBox live with him and Ella. **

**At that moment, Iggy messaged me telling me to play XBox with him and his friends. I decided to go for it. What harm can it do? Also, I'm pretty interested in what they sound like. I know it's kind of strange, but they really were funny. I felt kind of connected to them in a way.**

**We got online and began joining each others party's. **

**Fang-tasticPoP Has joined IGGY-TART27's party**

** Has joined IGGY-TART27's party**

**Max-da-Grate&Powerful 98 Has joined IGGY-Tart27's party**

**After joining, I put on my head set and we began playing.**

**"Hey, y'all! How's it going guys?" Iggy was the first one to talk"Hey Iggs. I miss you bunny boy." A female voice said "Bunny boy?" I asked "Its my nickname! I'm proud to be bunny boy. Ain't that right, taco fanita?"Iggy hummed to the other girl."Whtch it." She said back. "I'm Ella. Nice to meet you Fang-tastic."**

**"More like Fang-less. I saw your trophies on XBox. Wimp." Another girl voice said. Most likely Max. Wait, what? Fangless? "How'd you do that? How can you look at other people's trophies?" I asked her wondering how she could do that "I'm a hacker. I can hack anything. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to your profile."**

**"That's reassuring. You don't sound suspicious at all. Note the sarcasm." Iggy interrupted thankfully "Maxy poo. How's my sister in law doin?" "You better not be trying something funny, boy. Ella is to young and your a creep." "Awww. No fair. Your a party pooper." Iggy sounded like a clown. It was kind of cool. You know, to talk to strangers who have the same sense of humour as me.**

**"Ok, do you guys just want to snap chat? My game is acting up. I might have to buy a new game. Is that fine with you guys?" Max would have to get a new Black ops Ghost.**

**"Its fine with me. How about you guys?" Ella said**

**Me and Iggy agreed and we started snap chat with our XBox. It was a four way box with three other kids. Iggy has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve burgundy red shirt that hugged his arms. Ella had long black hair that reached her back. Her eye's are brown and she wore a green ruffle tank top. Iggy whistled at Ella.**

**"Wow. Ella, you really are dressed up today, huh?" **

**"Yep. Mom took me and Max to get our Quinceanera slideshow photo's done."**

**Quinceanera? She didn't look Spanish. Wait, maybe that's why she got defensive when Iggy said"Taco Fanita.". Max wasn't on her screen.**

**"Max? What are you doing?" Ella asked**

**She hollered from the background still unseen. "Asking mom a question!" Ella mumbled some Spanish words. Lucky I'm a A student in Spanish. She said "Better not be about Iggy's fake proposal." I smiled to myself feeling proud of my report card to prove I was top of the class in Spanish.**

**A girl who looked only somewhat like Ella came and sat down in front of the T.V. "Hey I'm back. I asked mom if there was another opening for my job." Iggy asked her "The Famous Miss Max has a job?" She sighed "I'm not famous, Maya is the famous child. And yes, I have a job. I'm a babysitter." Before I took in what they were talking about, I was observing Max.**

**She had long dirty blond curls that was pulled up in a high yet sloppy side ponytail. Only it wasn't directly on her side, it was more in between. She has chocolate brown eyes with black liquid eyeliner and thick mascara on. Her cheeks are a natural shad of red and her bangs are parted to the right in a side swoop way. **

**Like Ella, she was wearing a black ruffle tank top. A black bow was holding her ponytail up. She was pretty. I have no clue why she would chat with people to make friends rather than making a lot of friends in reality.**

**"Ok, so I won't be on from Wednesday to Sunday. Ella, mom is still deciding whether to move to Phoenix or to Minnesota." Ella sighed loudly "I don't want to move to Minnesota! Come on mom! Phoenix is closer!" She yelled around. I women entered Ella's background with a hamper of clothes in her arms. "I know, I'm still talking to Maya about our move. We have a house in Phoenix for sale and I made a offer." Both Ella and Max cheered. The woman was obviously their mother. She looked to be in her mid thirties. Her black hair was in a wavy loose side ponytail and her eye's were brown like both her daughter's.**

**So they are coming to live here, huh? I'm fine with that. I wonder where Iggy lives. "Hey Iggy, where is it that you live?" I asked him "Me? I live in Oklahoma. I'm actually coming to Phoenix for Ella and Max's Quinceanera. I'm escorting Ella." Ella giggled like a school girl. "Aww. You guys are so cute. I just can't wait to see you two together." Max awwed at then.**

**"Max, who's ganna escort you?" Iggy asked "Dylan. Maybe. I hope I won't have to ask him, you know how creepy he is, right Ella?" She scoffed "That guy has some attachment issues. You know he called for you this morning. He was wanting to ask us when we're moving and where." Iggy laughed "Man, what a freaky guy. You would think Max was a stalker." "Yeah. Sure, I'm going to stalk whoever stole my cookies." She glared at Ella's box.**

**"Oh come on, Max! That was once. You know, sharing is caring." She stuck her tongue out at her. After awhile, I got pretty tried and so did the others. I went down stairs to my mom who was watching T.V with a sleeping Angel and a passed out Gazzy on both sides of her. "Mom, do you think I'm weird because I have three new online chat friefriends?" She looked up at me and shrugged.**

**"Sweet heart, I've got somebody who wants to buy that big house on 300 Alex 47th south maple drive. She's a famous veterinarian. Her name is Valencia Martinez. She's a single mother of three teenage girls around your age." That's strange. Max said something about moving to Phoenix. Her mom has three daughters and Ella's XBox name is Ella-Meatball-Martinez. Okay, this is a bit weird. It's strange the way things are happening.**

**"Her oldest daughter is a babysitter and I asked if her daughter would like to watch Angle and Gazzy. She seems pretty nice." Oh yeah. This is awkwardly strange. Max, someone I just met online is coming to my town, watching my brother and sister, "Oh! I forgot. Her mom invited us to her three daughter's Quinceanera." , and I'm going to her Quinceanera. Wow. My life changed all by just a little CHIT CHAT.**

**Max's POV:**

**It was 11:00 at night. I got of Facebook and headed downstairs. "Mom." I mopped to her room and flopped on the bed. "What did Maya say?" I probably sounded muffled**

**"She said its fine with her. I think Phoenix is our best option. Oh, our Realistate Against Anne Walker has fore kids. Two teens and two little ones. I told her your a babysitter and you are willing to watch over them." That's weird. "Why don't the teens watch them?" I asked now sitting up. "She just don't trust them I guess. She said they leave the house unannounced." How irresponsible they must be. "Mom, guess who called me this morning." "Let me think...Dylan." "Bingo." Just then my ringtone began playing "Forever young! I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, and ever." I answered it. Speak of the devil.**

**"Hello Max. I called this morning, but Ella said you were asleep." "Uh, yeah. I was asleep. And I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to sleep right now." "Wait! Max, you need someone to escort you. I'm here to be your escort for your Quinceanera." I sighed "Fine. I'm having it in Phoenix which is where I'm moving. I'll have Maya pick you up." "Grate. See you then, babe." "Don't call me that!" He hung up.**

**"What a freak." Mom said before going to her bathroom. I got up and went to my bedroom. It was strange. That Fang kid was kinda hot. Kinda? He was to die for! I slipped off my shirt and put on a blue night shirt. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.**

**(A/N: Hello! Brake time! Okay, James .P is the Author of Maximum Ride. It is not a Gmail or Yahoo account. The website is made up. Also Quinceanera is a coming of age ceremony for a 15 year old girl who is Mexican or Spanish. Also I made Max afraid of Ostriches, because I hate them. Ever remember those field trips to the zoo? Remember feeding them animals animal crackers? Well, I feed an Ostriche. And it not only snaps my finger, it takes the entire bag away! It just snatched it away. Well, God damn it.**

**Fang's POV::**

**It's now Wednesday. I had contacted them about the whole what a weird act of fate. I was in my room getting ready. I wore a black jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. I fixed my hair into a side sweep. My black hair made me look emo. I'm actually not. I just like black. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. "Is mom ready?" Asked Lissa. "Nope. Well maybe. She's helping Gazzy with his suit." Lissa sighed and stood up. "So, how do I look?" She rested her hands at her hips. I can't lie, my sister wasn't ugly. But I'm not a creep who likes his sister. Her dress was a smooth red one. She stood high, because her high heels.**

**"You look ok, I guess. Is Sam coming?" "Yep. I asked mom and she talked to them and they agreed." She flipped her long red hair. Her hair came from my grandmother. My mom has blond hair. Okay, Angle and Gazzy share my mom's eyes and hair. I get my looks from my dad. Lissa looks like a newly aged young version of my grandma.**

**Hours later we began leaving. And off we go to the Quinceanera.**

**Max's POV:**

**Our new house was empty. The moving truck would be here tomorrow soon enough. I was in the up stairs room with Ella and my mom. Maya should be here soon. Ella was already done. She looked so beautiful. Her long black hair was curled and pulled in a ponytail. Her makeup was a earthly look. Light brown blush and goldish green eyeshadow. Her mascara was the most that stood out. Her dress was a long silk spaghetti strap dress. It flawled around her knees. Her heals are white with green vines wrapped around her ankle. Oh, and guess what? This is Iggy and Ella's first time meeting in real life.**

**The doors busted open to reveal Maya. "Look who finally decided to join." I said she made a face and sat down on the only other chair in the room. Maya is my twin. Only her hair is in a pixie cut. Also, it is blond all the way. She seemed already done, except for the dress. "Hello, sweet heart hows Hollywood?" Mom began looking for her dress. "It was fun. They said I should start acting more like a actress then a actor." "Well I think you made a good bad ass. They didn't like Heavens demon?" Asked mom "Nope. Anyway, Dylan was acting creepy. He was talking to himself in the car wondering if you were going to love him after today." "Oh, my God! Mom!" I whined she rolled her eyes. "Maybe he'll just escort you. If he asks you any questions about...You know what, just come to me."**

**"I know." Nudge, my best friend came in and giggled. "Oh, Max! Dylan is out there staring at your photo slideshow." I sighed and got up. Walking to the window,I saw a unfamiliar car. A woman with blond hair came out with four kids. Two were teens and two others were kids. The kids were blond and the teen girl had red hair. However, my eyes landed on the boy. He was tall, hot, and he looked emo. It was Fang! I backed up and began getting ready.**

**Fang's POV:**

**We pulled up in front of the big house. It was a Malibu styled house. Mom has tried selling it for three years. So Max lived here now. We walked through the home and out the back door. The back yard is huge. However, the house was empty. I was mostly mesmerized by the decorations. White silk looking sheets were everywhere. The sunset was amazing. It was like God picked the perfect day.**

**I sat down in the last row. Sam came by and sat next to Lissa. Angle and Gazzy started playing with a tiny pug dog. A little boy with red hair walked over there and also played with it. Angle said something to make the boy blush. What's this kid trying to accomplish? I noticed a guy who was staring at the slideshow pictures. I looked at them from a distance. Ella showed up a few times. Then...Max. She was wearing what she wore on video chat the first time. A black ruffle tank top and a black bow in her dirty blond hair. Her smile was so perfect. It isn't possible to fall in love with a picture, is it?**

**Call me crazy, but I think I like Max. I saw a goofy looking dude with strawberry blond hair. He woddled up to me with his hands in his pockets. "Sup, it's me, Iggy." I smirked "Hey man, Fang. My real name is Nick." I got up and stood beside him. Our eyes went back to the slideshow. "Man, I can't wait to meet Ella. We've been dating for three years.**

**Man, she sure is cute." Iggy crossed his arms. A girl came out with a clipboard. She had mocha skin and a strip of white hair. Her dress matched it. "Ok, we are ready for our escorts. Seth Davies." A man with brown hair passed by and entered the house. "Iggy James." Iggy walked away leaving me. "Dylan Ride." The guy who was watching the slideshow looked to her and smirked. Hey that's my thing. Anyway, she let him in and she closed the backdoor. Let the show begin.**

**Max's POV:**

**Wow. I'm not one to brag, but I looked like a...dare I say it, a princess. There are two staircases that lead up stairs. We were lined up on one staircase and the boys lined up on the other. Oh, boy! I couldn't wait to see the sparks fly in between Ella and Iggy. Here we go!**

**Iggy's POV:**

**The girl who was called Nudge began motioning us to walk down the stairs slowly. I was first inline. It was like a wedding. Well kind of. The last step was all I needed. I opened my eyes and saw Ella for the first time. Beautiful...all I can say... Her long black hair was pulled up. Trailing curls down her back. Her dress was perfect around her small frame...She had a vine wrapped around her ankle. She could be one with nature...and I was in love with her. Everything about her...was what I wanted. We walked closer and closer till I offered my arm to her. She smiled and wrapped her arm with mine. I couldn't take my eyes from her as we walked through the big dinning room that lead us to the big door frame. Someone opened it for us as we walked out into the crowd. Many appliances came from them. Wishing Ella a perfect Quinceanera. we walked till we reached the end of the white silk carpet. A man with red hair took her other arm and led her to the stand. I sat in my seat and not once taking my eyes from her.**

**Maya's POV:**

**Seth saw me in pretty much everything. I knew he was never going to feel attached to me. I wanted to brake up with him and find someone who will love me for who I am. I wanted to run away from this, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to my mom and my sisters. I continued walking down stairs. Seth saw me and he just grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I was frowning the entire time. I was pretty, wasn't I?**

**I had a flower halo around my head. My dress was sleeveless and it was white. It reached my ankles leaving cherryblossems at the end. My heals were pink, matching my lip gloss. He let go and sat in his seat. He pulled out his phone and began texting while everyone cheered me on. On the inside...I wanted to cry.**

**Valencia's POV:**

**Oh, my. Ella looked so beautiful. Her boyfriend Iggy was stunned by her. I knew about their relationship and I've talked to Iggy personally. He was perfect for my little girl. Maya looked hopeful. But as she walked down, she looked hurt. Oh my baby. Seth was bored. I've hated Seth ever since he asked Maya to be in a porno. I would kill him. Nobody hurts Valencia's babys.**

**Now all wewe waited for, was Max.**

**Max's POV:**

**Oh! Did you see! Oh my God. Ella and Iggy were just destined to be together. I feel bad for Maya. Seth is such a jerk. He wanted Maya to be in a pornographic film! I knew one day my mother and I are going to be the death of him. How could he be so ridiculously stupid? I sighed and walked down the steps, knowing what lad ahead. Dylan. Oh boy, why did I even ask him? He's just so...freaky.**

**I opened my eyes and continued to make my way down. Dylan was smiling the whole way down. He offered his arm to me and I begrudgingly exasperated it. We walked down the dinning hall and exited the double doors. People we passed gave us cheers and congrats, but there was one face I was drawn to. It was...Fang's? Of all people, it had to be his. He wore a lot of black, why wasn't he burning up? It's like August, is it not? I'm pretty sure it's to hot to wear all that.**

**Even though I only met him like a week ago, I felt like I wanted to learn more about him. It's strange that his mother was the one to sell us the house. Oh yeah, and I'm babysitting his younger siblings. One more thing, my mom invited them to my Quinceanera. What a messed up fairy tale this turned out to be. Staring the wicked old witch, drum roll...Dylan! As soon as we made it to the front, Dylan did something...unforgiving. He lend inward and kissed me!? Him of all the people I could have saved that for! Ok, I'm killing him. It's official. I no longer care if I go to prison for murdering a teenage boy. I stood up front with my sisters and we continued to stand there till it was all over.**

End of this chapter! Come on, it's pretty long. I decided to give Max her Quinceanera. She deserves it. To be continued! p.s Im sure that I made some mistakes. But I just got done watching Malefisent. Omg! It was freaking amazing!


End file.
